


Moonlight

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-24
Updated: 2005-10-24
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Wet Ron...need I say more





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione sat by the window, longing for a breeze to come along and cool her overheated flesh. It was the hottest summer in England’s history, and for the first time she wished she hadn’t come to the Burrow for Harry’s twenty-first birthday party. She wished she had just stayed home in her nice, air conditioned flat, and come tomorrow when the rest of the Weasleys were arriving. She and Ron were alone and the tension between them was overpowering. They had been doing this dance since fourth year, coming close to giving in to this thing between them, and then fear and self-doubt overtook them and they went back to being best friends. When they were cooking dinner she thought for a moment that he was going to kiss her; their bodies had been close together, lips only inches apart, and then the pan holding the fresh corn he had picked boiled over and the moment was lost. She wanted to stop dancing and tell him she loved him, that she wanted him, but he ran off to the Quidditch pitch after supper muttering something about not practicing in a long time. 

She pushed her sweaty fring off her forehead and considered performing a cooling spell on the room, when something outside caught her eye, and her breath hitched in her throat. Ron was heading towards the pond and Hermione watched, spellbound, as he began removing items of clothing. He slid his shirt over his head revealing a muscular chest covered with a light coating of hair that trailed in a fine line to his trousers. His hands went to his trousers, unzipping them and pulling them down his legs. Hermione had never seen anything as magnificent as Ron standing there in his boxers, moonlight glinting off his red hair, at least that was until he removed his boxers, and his entire body was bathed in moonlight. Hermione’s heart raced and her body trembled with suppressed desire. She was unable to take her eyes from him, as he took off running towards the water and she heard him let out a loud grown of satisfaction as the cool water enveloped him. Breathlessly, she watched him swim the width of the pond, the water glistening on his arms and back reflecting the light of the moon, and she couldn’t help but wonder if his skin would be cool to the touch and how it would feel pressed against her flesh.

She watched him for several minutes before reaching a decision; she stood up and removed her nightgown, wrapping her dressing gown around her she made her way down the stairs and out the backdoor.

 

Hermione made her way silently to the edge of the pond. She didn’t want to startle him but she knew if he saw her he’d find an excuse to run off again and that was the last thing she wanted. She slid her dressing gown from her shoulders and slipped quietly into the water, enjoying the way the water caressed her skin. She watched as he turned and headed back towards her and planted herself in front of his path, and submerged herself in the water. She flew back a couple of feet when his body collided with hers and almost laughed at the startled look on his face.

“Hermione!” His voice cracked and she had to stifle a smile.

“Yes Ron?” she asked as she let her eyes travel across his hard chest. He was the sexiest man she had ever seen. Her eyes met his and she noticed droplets of water suspended on his eyelashes. 

“Bloody hell, you scared me!” he whispered and she felt his eyes raking across her body. His gaze sent her body temperature up several degrees and she felt goose bumps break across her skin.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered back, “I saw you come out and it looked so inviting. I was very hot you see.” She bit her lip nervously and waited to see how he was going to respond.

“You watched me?” he asked. “What did you think looked inviting?”

He was teasing her, trying to get back the friendly banter between them, and for once Hermione wasn’t going to play along.

She watched entranced as a drop of water slid down his face and clung to his bottom lip. She moved closer to him and lifted her hand to brush his wet hair back off his forehead, she saw the involuntary tremor that ran through his body at her simple touch, and she found the courage to reply.

“You,” she whispered, “you were inviting.” She heard his rapid intake of air and continued, “I’m tired of dancing Ron. I love you. I’ve loved you since we were eleven years old and quite frankly I want you more than I want air to breathe.” She held his gaze firmly and watched the rapidly changing swirl of emotions held in his blue eyes.

“Hermione,” he breathed through clenched teeth, “you don’t know what you’re doing to me.” 

She moved closer to his body and whispered into his ear, “Do you want me?”

“More than anything on this earth,” he replied as she trailed kisses down his jaw line until she was inches away from his mouth. 

“Then take me,” she whispered, “now, here, no more waiting, no more games Ron.” She could feel the tension in his body and she slid her hands through the cool water to entwine around his neck.

Nothing could have prepared Hermione for the feel of his lips on her, he took her mouth in a plundering kiss, and she groaned low in her throat. His tongue slid past her lips to brush along hers and she heard his answering moan of pleasure. His hands slid to her hips pulling her to him, and she felt the effect she had on him pressed against her stomach.

He kissed her like a man dying of thirst, and she was the only water for miles around. His hands pulled her legs upward to wrap around his waist, and pushed her backwards until she was lying in the water. He slid his hand over her breast, brushing her nipple with his thumb, and she moaned tightening her legs around his hips.

“Do you like that Hermione?” he whispered as he moved his other hand from her waist to cup her other breast.

“Yes,” she said her voice trailing off to a moan as he lowered his head and took her nipple into his mouth.

The heat flowed through her body and she slid her hand through his hair, desperately trying to pull him closer to her. 

“Ron,” she whispered, “I need more of you, I want all of you now.”

“Hermione, it’s too fast,” he murmured against her breast, “I want to savor this.”

She didn’t want to wait any longer, a part of her was afraid this was all a dream, and the other part just wanted to ease the ache of wanting him for so long. 

“I’ve been wet since I watched you undress,” she whispered. “Please, there will be time later to savor each other.”

He slid his arms under her shoulders and pulled her upright in the water again. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted you Hermione?” he whispered as he slid his hand down her body to her center. He slid his finger through her folds and groaned, “You’re so wet.”

He claimed her lips in another demanding kiss, his tongue thrusting against hers in time with his finger sliding across her clit.

“You haunt my dreams,” he whispered, lifting his lips from hers. “Are you sure this is what you want? That you want me?”

She involuntarily moved her hips against his hand, and bit back a cry a pleasure. “You are the only one I’ve ever wanted Ron. But if you don’t bloody well take me I’m going to hex you,” she whispered desperately trying to break through his doubts. 

He seemed to be searching her eyes and she only hoped that the love she felt for him showed there. Whatever he found must have been enough because with a low groan he slid inside her muttering, “I love you.”

Hermione’s cry of pleasure was captured as his mouth took hers again, and his hands slid to her hips lifting her up and down along his length. Her body shook as tremors of pleasure washed over her. Her eyes flew shut and she was lost in the sensation of being joined with him. She was sure this was as close to heaven as you could get.

“Open your eyes,” he growled out as he thrust against her. “I want to see you.” 

Her eyes slid open and locked on his as he increased his tempo, she could read the passion there, and the love he felt for her. She wanted to feel more of his skin against her and tightened her grip around his neck, and claimed his lips tasting him against her. 

Their bodies slid together in the water, and the only sounds around them were whispers of love and adoration. Hermione felt her self nearing the edge and let out a cry of pleasure when his hand slid back to her center, and his fingers slid across her in counter point to his thrust.

“Come for me!” he demanded moaning low in his throat. “I want to see you come for me.” His thrust increased against her and his hand moved faster across her clit.

She was moaning his name continuously and with another hard thrust she felt herself tumble over the edge. White stars filled her head and she heard him moan as his own release over took him. 

“I love you, Ron.” She whispered when she came back to herself. She was startled to see tears well in his eyes and trickle down his cheeks.

“Why me?” he whispered.“I don’t have anything to offer you. I never have.”

Her heart broke with his words and she struggled to think of a way to explain, “You have you. That’s all I ever wanted. I love you because you’re you.” She whispered and claimed his lips in a soft kiss.

“I’m not good enough for you, Hermione. You deserve someone brilliant, ” he whispered and looked into her eyes.

“Ron, don’t you think I’m capable of knowing what I want,” she replied, “or do you think I’ve gone a bit daft?” She smiled to soften her words. “I knew the moment I watched you sacrifice yourself on that chess board that you were who I wanted.”

“If you’re sure, then.” He smiled down at her and cupped her cheek in his hand. “Because if you’re sure well then I reckon your mine.” His lips came down of hers in a brief, chaste kiss.

“I’ve always been yours Ron,” she whispered. “And I’m really glad you finally got the point.”

Ron threw his head back and laughed, it was contagious and Hermione joined in. The sounds of their happiness filled the night air.


End file.
